


Mist

by Faramirlover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a sorcerer to catch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my Merlin drafts folder and realised I really liked this just as a magic reveal fic without the slash I was trying to add on to the end.

The mist swirled thickly around as Arthur ran forward. Instinct told him this was no natural weather. The magic in it near tingled against his skin as he darted through it. His men had scattered in all directions mere minutes ago, lost in the dense fog, and he was left running through the white by himself. He knew he was going the right way. He could hear the hurried footsteps of his prey ahead of him and ragged gasps for breath. Every few moments he would catch sight of a dark shape in the mist before it vanished again.

“You will soon be lost, Arthur. Give up whilst you can still find your way home,” the voice that bounced back towards him sounded false, like begging that attempted to disguise itself as a threat.

“I will never give up! I shall catch you and drag you back to Camelot to be executed as an example to others who are tempted to dabble in magic.”

There was no answer, his quarry’s footfalls now silent but through stillness or escape Arthur couldn’t tell. He slowed his pace, wary of the sorcerer’s hidden location, his own footsteps now virtually impossible to hear. And then he saw the shadow of his target’s outline, pressed against a tree, turned away, equally as blind as Arthur in the thick white.

Arthur leapt.

The sorcerer gave a cry of surprise and lashed out, sending them both sprawling to the ground. They rolled, sword and magic and dignity forgotten as they kicked and punched and swore. Arthur won. He was trained to. His hands closed tight around a slim throat as he straddled his victim, eyes at last snapping to the sorcerers face.

“...Merlin.”

His manservant winced at the anger in Arthur’s voice, face twisted away to avoid meeting the blonde’s eye. Arthur’s fingers loosened their iron grip but remained resting around Merlin’s neck, his fingertips fluttering against the erratic pulse point. When Arthur spoke again the anger was gone, replaced by a desperate sort of confusion.

“This can’t be real. You’re not... you can’t be.”

“Say it... Arthur. Just say it.”

“You’re... you’re very good at being in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Arthur rolled off him, scrambling to his feet, “you should get back to Camelot. I have a sorcerer to catch.”

“But, Arthur-”

“Now, Merlin!”

Merlin ran. Arthur watched him disappear into the swirling white, rooted to the spot, bile burning its way up his throat. How the hell could Merlin, _his_ Merlin, be a sorcerer?

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more to this if I think it feels right.


End file.
